Closures for containers are well known. Recently however, more industries are adopting continuous threaded closures. One such industry is the coatings industry. For many years, the coatings industry has employed friction-fit closures. It was typical that such closures had to be pried from their containers and pounded back into place, requiring the user to employ one or more tools. Recently the coatings industry has begun providing or outfitting containers with continuous threaded closures to seal the container and to allow users to open and close the containers without tools. Given the viscous and adhesive nature of coatings in the container however, closure and container threads often become clogged with their container's contents. Once clogged, closure and container threads adhere to one another making the removal of the closure difficult and preventing proper thread engagement during closure re-application. There is therefore a need to minimize the closure threads' exposure to the container contents and to maximize users' grip strength and torque during the removal and re-application of the closure from and to the container.